


Interface

by thisismylovelyalias



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: thats it, thats the whole thing, the jericrew interacting with children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismylovelyalias/pseuds/thisismylovelyalias
Summary: Children were different. They were wild and rowdy and changed their minds at a moment's notice.They were also what made Jericho a family.And a home.





	Interface

After the Android revolution, the quartet of deviant leaders had realized that they might have been a tad too focused on securing their freedom and less on what they might do afterward. Where to go, what steps to take, how to fulfill the needs of their people, was not something that had really crossed their minds.

Fortunately, after some time, they figured it out, and Jericho had become more than just an organization. It had blossomed into something so much more. It was no longer a name or place, it was now a people, working together to lift one another up, reminding each other that they were more than just a number and a name, that they were  _ alive _ .

Of course, their people would not be complete without the hordes of android children, the various YK models, that stuck with them.

Neither of the leaders was entirely sure of how to interact with the children, their grasp of emotion already far better than their own. After all, they had been programmed to simulate such human characteristics early on.

But, damn it, they were going to do their best and  _ try _ .

— 

Simon was the first to truly interface, metaphorically instead of physically, with the children.

He had already been accustomed to their eccentricities and ideas, more often than not putting aside whatever work he may have to spend time with them.

Plus, he  _ had _ been a domestic android, and, while he was glad to have left that behind, he couldn’t help the sporadic little objectives that popped up, telling him to take care of the children.

Sometimes, they’d come to him instead, seeking a listening ear and a friendly face. He’d ask them to sit down, make themselves comfortable, and wouldn’t press on what they didn’t want to divulge. He simply sat there with them, not on a chair above them, but next to them, synthetic skin peeled back should they wish to interface, and taking in anything and everything they wanted him to know.

They loved him for it. For the comfortable quiet and the caring atmosphere. The homey space where they could process the aspects of deviancy they had yet to understand and the individual who would allow them to let it all out.

The leader who listened, not to androids as a whole, but to  _ them _ as individuals.

— 

Surprisingly enough, North had been the second.

She had taken her own experiences and broken them down enough to realize that they were not as different from the YK’s own.

Both had been bought to satisfy some sort of human desire. Lust, parenthood, and… possession.

While she had to deal with human dirtbags looking to get a little action, quite a few of them had to deal with human shitheads looking to rob them of their programmed innocence. They were simply pawns in some elaborate, twisted human delusion.

Their models were also equipped with a simulation of human want and emotions that would only strengthen such delusions, but that could be switched off at a moment’s notice should the human deem it too much.

Thus, North eventually began to interact with the children, quickly becoming a favorite for them.

She would teach them how to fight and defend themselves, stance solid and well-balanced.

Teach them how to dress and act in order to blend in.

But, most importantly, she’d show them what it was like to love, want something to grow and get better, nurturing and guiding it instead of controlling it, until she eventually loved them.

In turn, they would teach her their little games of make-believe. Games of pirates and royalty and family.

And if North had been crowned their fairy pirate princess protector, well, no one else needed to know.

— 

Josh had come afterward, understandably so, seeing as how he had quite a few unpleasant memories with human adolescents.

When he arrived at their side though, he knew he wouldn’t be turning away from them anytime soon, or ever.

Initially, he had been at a loss in regards to how children behaved and what they might want, but as his time with them grew, he got some semblance of an idea.

It wasn’t long until he equipped himself with countless tales, downloading thousands of stories of dragons and mermaids. Of fictional lands that the children could lose themselves in, latching onto their newfound favorite characters and allowing themselves to fall under Josh’s storytelling spell.

They would sit with him for hours on end as he tried his best to mimic what the character’s voices must have sounded like, providing them with terrible attempts at sound effects and eventual improvisation.

He’d introduce them to more than just these worlds, doing his best to impart life lessons on them and teach them more about the world around them, and soon they had grasped various scientific concepts, legal practices, social cues, etc.

Once, they had gotten together and told him a story instead. One about a man named Tosh who, alongside the wise mage Rimon and the brave knight South, fought the bad guys and saved the city.

— 

Markus was the last, repeatedly claiming that he had negotiations to partake in and disputes to settle. In reality, he was just so used to interacting with one sick, elderly Carl than young, hyperactive kids that he did not want to mess things up.

His first few activities with the children were small, pathetic little things, both sides to shy to properly talk to one another.

Eventually, he realized that he should stop with the attempts at conversation and just let the children warm up to him, and he to them, with the most calming and creativity-inducing thing he knew how to do.

So, arms loaded with a variety of Bellini paints, palettes, and paintbrushes, he stood and he painted. Slow, careful strokes on the blank walls of the government-sanctioned android living facility. He drew flowers and clouds, birds and bees, the sun and other stars, and eventually, the children joined him.

No words were spoken, just dozens of arms moving in various directions, adding onto each other’s pieces until there was a giant panorama consisting of drastically different art styles coalescing to form an absolutely breathtaking view.

—

It took time, but both android adults and children could not be happier when together. Sure, sometimes it was hectic and messy, but it was family.

It was home.


End file.
